If I Die Young
by shiqi98
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors' best friend dies at the age of sixteen. A one-shot to show that somethings should be taken seriously and never taken granted for. First song-fic ever! Might want to read The Perfect Summer, or Not to understand better. Hope you give it a shot!


**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! This is my first Song-fic so it's not exactly the best. Check out TeddyBear98! And vote on the poll on my profile! Based on the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry and on my story, The Perfect Summer, or Not? You guys might want to read it before this. It would make a bit more sense. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no duh.**

* * *

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Kristy's death was announced yesterday. She had died from the bombing at the Seaford Hall. Everyone had survived but her, Kristy saved them all. Instead of blowing up the whole hall she changed the settings so it would only make a small explosion. It was small but not small enough. The bomb was going to kill her and she knew it, she was the closest to it. I walk up to Jack's room and see him singing softly to the last song she wrote.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

He had taken the news badly. He was the closest to her though. Kristy was more than his best friend, she was like family. She was family to all of us. I silently sit next to Jack on his bed and put my arms around him. He pulls me closer and buries his face into my hair. I can feel him quietly sobbing.

"She's gone, Kim."

"I know." I hold him tighter. She was my best friend too. She was one of those people that could make you smile and laugh no matter what situation you were in, she would never let you down, she was always there for you. She would never give up.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

We break apart slowly. Jack leans over his bed and pulls out a box. I glance at the little label on it. _To Jack. _He looks at me with his teary eyes.

"She told me to open it only when she was gone." I put my hand over his and smile at him reassuringly. He takes my hand and squeezes it. Jack pulls the box open.

It's filled with songs sheets and pictures. A small little pocket knife, probably the first one that she ever threw. And a beautiful necklace with a single pearl. He picks it up and looks at it. While lifting my hair up he delicately fastens the necklace around my neck.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

"I'm supposed to give this necklace to the one I truly love." He lifts my chin and kisses me softly. "I love you Kim. Please stay." I kiss him back.

"I promise."

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

Ten years later at Kristy's memorial, Jack and I are married. Both of us are twenty-six. It's been ten years since she left us. We miss her so much. I glance at Jack his eyes slightly red from crying, it's the only day he ever cries. I wrap my arms around him and hug his waist. He buries his face in my hair just like he did ten years ago.

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

I wrap my fingers around the pearl necklace and let out a small teary smile. Kristy was the best friend anyone could ever have. She helped the gang and kept us close together. Even that she's gone, the wasabi warriors still keep in contact for her sake. We make an effort because she made us promise that we would. I love being able to say that I'm still close with my best friends from middle school though we live so far apart.

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

Milton and Julie stayed together and went to Harvard. Eddie became a famous cello player. Jerry is now a dancing legend married to the one and only Grace Bernhard. Rudy married Ms Applebaum and gave the dojo to Jack and I.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

I wear the necklace every day to remind myself how happy I am. I have everything that I could wish for thanks to Kristy and the gang. I only wish that she could come back and fill the empty spot she left in the Wasabi Warriors.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls_

**Author's note:**

**Sad I know. So how was it? Okay, so-so, total absolute rubbish? Review and tell me!**


End file.
